


for who you are

by QueenoftheDucks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheDucks/pseuds/QueenoftheDucks
Summary: i've waited a hundred years, but i'd wait a million more for youLance wants Keith and Keith wants Lance, but both are too stubborn to make a move.





	for who you are

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from Sleeping At Last's "Turning Page".

Lance could feel the crisp wind slice through his hair as the paladins surveyed the land before them. The cold, violet wasteland stretched for miles, dotted faintly by small green bushes. The sky looked like it was about to rain, dark clouds covering its wide expanse.

Lance started to speak, “Well, this place sucks and it’s freezing, let’s get out of-,” his voice caught in his throat as he looked over at Keith.

The brisk wind was blowing through Keith’s dark locks, his bangs wafting around his face. His dark eyes were a mix of the sky above them and ground below them, their indigo depths seemingly bottomless. His hair waving roughly around him paired well with the mysterious air about him. He looked gorgeous.

Keith’s eyes slid to meet Lance’s, his usual frown upon his face. Keith didn’t say anything but kept eye contact as a lock of hair blew across his cheek. I made Lance’s heart clench.

“U-Ugh, um, let’s get out of here,” the blue paladin finally managed to say, deliberately looked away from Keith before he could notice the subtle red flush of Lance’s cheeks.

The rest of the paladins nodded in response, Pidge going as far to even say, “I don’t know how these Doelians even live on this planet. There’s nothing but plain purple ground as far as the eye can see.”

Shiro shot Pidge a gentle but disapproving look.

“Their tech is cool though, I guess...,” she trailed off, trying to save her criticizing words from sounding completely rude.

The Doelians were a fairly reclusive species, preferring to live under the earth of their planet than to have others attempt to make contact with their civilization should they live above ground. Unluckily for them, they had to send out a distress beacon as an invasive species of giant worm had decided to make the planet of Doel their home, which Voltron quickly exterminated.

The paladins were just saying farewell to the natives on the surface when they began to contemplate the barren but gorgeous coloring of the planet. They began to walk to their Lions, gathering their helmets and giving a last goodbye to the Doelians.

Lance cast one passing glance at Keith and noticed Keith was already looking at him, a cool look in his eyes. Embarrassed, Lance looked back at the violet landscape, but he could feel Keith’s eyes on him.

“I don’t mind it.”

Keith’s voice made Lance jump. He turned to look at the red paladin, his heart racing. Keith was looking back out at the planet with his arms crossed, hair against his face. “The planet,” Keith continued. “I don’t mind it. I actually think it’s kind of… pretty.”

Keith’s indigo-grey eyes met Lance’s blue ones. They stood in silence for a few beats, just staring at each other. Keith looked at Lance as if we was waiting for something. In the back of his mind, Lance suspected what it was. But he didn’t say anything.  
Finally, Keith broke eye contact and gestured towards the Lions. Lance thought he saw a look of disappointment in the indigo expanse of his eyes, but it was gone when Keith look back at him. He must have been imagining it.  
Lance’s heart-rate started to raise as Keith walked across the distance between them. He felt like he was going to pass out when he lightly touched Lance’s fingers with his own, as a sort of comforting push to leave. “C’mon, let's go.”

His gentle voice sent chills down Lance’s spine. Despite them both wearing their suits, Lance could feel Keith’s hand burn against his skin. And then his hand was gone and he was moving past Lance to Red.

Lance continued to watch Keith walk up to the Red Lion’s ramp awestruck. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest.

It was barely a graze of their hands, at most, two seconds long as Keith was passing him to get to Red. Lance craved those two seconds and held the memory of them close to him. 

He looked down at his hand. It didn’t look any different from how it was five minutes ago, but he could still feel the searing fire of the red paladin’s touch across his index and middle fingers. He felt his face flush once more at the thought of Keith’s touch. At the thought of Keith possibly knowing his feelings.

He had always been afraid of letting his feelings for Keith show. Terrified, actually. Terrified that Keith would find out, terrified that it would ruin their friendship, terrified that Keith would hate him. Lance knew that that last one was unrealistic; Keith wasn’t the kind of person to harshly judge how Lance felt. But he was the kind of person to distance himself in an effort to prevent the concept of him leading Lance on and to give him space to move on. That potential distance was what Lance was afraid of. That was why he had to stay strong and keep his longing deeply hidden.  
It was exhausting.

And he was tired.

Of being scared. Of the forced complacency.

Lance looked back at where Keith stood on Red’s ramp when he spoke, looking expectantly at him.

“Are you going to follow me or not?”

Lance was terrified.

He felt breathless. But a sudden rush of nerve and conviction surged through his body. His courage spoke for him, slipping out of his lips before he could think. He gave Keith a soft smile.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this is my first fanfic!!! I'm so excited for this fic, guys, I've been planning it for a long time! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm hoping to write more soon!
> 
> And "Turning Page" is such a Klance song, just listen to it.


End file.
